BaekYeol not BaekYeon
by NaYool
Summary: "Jangan tinggalkan aku." -Baekhyun-


Chanyeol berkali-kali menggeser letak topi yang dipakainya seraya menunduk dalam. Berjalan sendirian tanpa pengawal seperti ini benar-benar tak baik untuk keselamatannya karena statusnya yang seorang bintang boy grup ternama, Exo.

"Apa-apaan ini? Baekhyun oppa dengan Taeyeon eonni? Neomu andwae!"

"Kau lihat tulisan dimajalah ini. Tulisan dibawahnya benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit. Tulisannya 'Selamat kepada pasangan baru, Taeyeon SNSD dan Baekhyun Exo'. Aku tidak relaaaaa!"

"Tapi menurutku mereka cocok. Suara mereka sama-sama bagus. Kuharap hubungan mereka bertahan sampai kejenjang pernikahan."

Chanyeol nampak menghela nafas panjang saat suara-suara para fans Exo terdengar jelas olehnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan seorang fans yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun dan Taeyeon terlihat cocok.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa Baekyeol tak melakukan moment skinship lagi. Pantas saja, karena Baekhyun dan Taeyeon sudah menjalin hubungan sejak empat bulan yang lalu."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar ucapan seorang fanboy yang berdiri dengan fans-fans tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Itu benar." Batin Chanyeol.

"Mungkin karena hal ini juga Chanyeol oppa menyetujui mengikuti program roomate agar tak sering-sering melihat BaekYeon bersama."

Chanyeol makin menundukkan kepalanya saat komentar fanboy itu terdengar olehnya, lagi. "Itu benar." Batin Chanyeol lagi.

Dan setetes buliran bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hatiku sakit, Baekhyunnie." Lirihnya.

,

"Baekhyun-ah, mana Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho pada Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Aku tak tahu, hyung," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Sejak kemarin Chanyeol hyung menyendiri terus." Gumam Sehun.

"Mungkin Chanyeol sakit hati karena fakta Baekhyun dan Taeyeon noona berpacaran itu benar dan telah menyebar." Gurau Xiumin lalu tertawa.

Dan semua member tertawa kecuali Jongin. Jongin menunduk lalu menatap Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum mesum sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Dasar tidak peka." Gumam Jongin dalam hati.

"AKU PULAAANG!"

Jongin yang mendengar suara berat milik Chanyeol itu langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku kerestoran ibuku." Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu duduk disamping Jongdae, padahal kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun masih muat apabila Chanyeol ingin mendudukinya.

Chanyeol hanya tak ingin melihat senyum cerah Baekhyun. Sudah 4 bulan lamanya Chanyeol berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya seorang diri dan kini, Chanyeol menyerah. Dia memutuskan untuk melupakan cintanya.

"Kau sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu. Kau tak memikirkan nasib fansmu yang sedang patah hati?" heran Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku merasa aman karena fans yang mendukungku lebih banyak."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bordering nyaring.

"Yeoboseyo, baby?" sapa Baekhyun mesra setelah mengangkat telpon dari Taeyeon.

Semua member hanya menggelengkan kepala, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya. Chanyeol memfokuskan menonton drama ditelevisi ketimbang mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggil yeojachingunya dengan mesra.

"Aku juga ingin lagi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu melangkah menjauh dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air mata yang telah ditahannya selama 4 bulan ini agar tak jatuh kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

Pukk…

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tersenyum tulus padanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum.

,

Hari ini Exo tak ada jadwal, member Exopun bangun dengan semangat pagi ini. Mereka berkumpul dimeja makan dan memulai acara sarapan mereka. Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol bordering nyaring.

"Tumben?" gumam Chanyeol pelan dan Jongin yang ada disebelahnyapun menoleh karena mendengar gumaman Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Jongin dan member lainnya kecuali Baekhyun -yang duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol- menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Chanyeol masih memandang ponselnya lalu mengangkat telpon. "Yeoboseyo." Sapa Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Sapa suara yeoja dari seberang.

"Ne, Nana noona." Jawab Chanyeol membuat semua member menatapnya curiga terutama Baekhyun.

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku didorm, wae?"

"Bisa kau kerumah? Aku sekarang disini sendirian." Pinta Nana, salah satu member After School dengan nada manja.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah syuting dimulai kembali pada hari minggu? Ini masih hari jumat, nppna? Kau semangat sekali." Canda Chanyeol lalu terkekeh membuat semua member semakin memandangnya curiga apalagi yang menelpon Chanyeol adalah pasangannya di Roomate.

"Aku sedang bosan didorm. Aku tadi bertengkar sedikit dengan member lainnya." Jawab Nana dari seberang.

"Kebetulan aku juga tak ada acara. Baiklah aku kesana. Tunggu aku."

"Yeeayy… aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Chanyeol-ah. Aku akan membeli bulgogi yang banyak untukmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ne, kita berdua akan memakannya bersama."

Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan telponnya lalu mengerutkan kening saat semua member menatapnya.

"Wae?" heran Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aka nada yang menyusul Baekhyun." Gurau Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan malas lalu kembali memakan makanannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku mau kerumah Roomate. Nana noona memintaku menemaninya. Mungkin aku akan kembali saat sore, hyung."

Suho mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak." Goda Suho.

"Bicara apa kau ini."

Semua member tertawa kecuali Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari member lainnya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih.

,

"Hyung, kau mau ikut?" ajak Tao pada Baekhyun.

"Aku malas keluar, Tao-ah." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Sekarang libur, manfaatkan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, hyung."

"Aku ingin tidur saja." Jawab Baekhyun lalu masuk kekamarnya yang 4 bulan lalu menjadi kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo.

Setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun menatap tempat tidur yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Bayangan Chanyeol yang tidur disana membuat perasaan Baekhyun berkecamuk. Entahlah, melihat Chanyeol yang mulai benar-benar dekat dengan Nana membuat Baekhyun gundah.

"Ada apa denganku?" bingung Baekhyun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya tanpa menghiraukan ponselnya yang berkelap-kerlip dan menampilkan tulisan 'Taeng Baby'.

,

Chanyeol ternyata pulang hampir tengah malam. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Nana berdua dirumah Roomate itu. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol lalu memintanya untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia pulang selarut ini.

"Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini? Apa benar kau melakukan yang iya-iya dengan Nana sunbae?" marah Suho diruang tenagh yang saat itu ada Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan dan juga Baekhyun.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru meninggalkan leadernya dengan wajah yang memerah yang sempat dilihat oleh yang lainnya.

"Kenapa wajah Chanyeol memerah? Mencurigakan." Celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin Chanyeol memang melakukan yang iya-iya dengan yeoja itu." Jawab Luhan membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun terkekeh.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bergeming. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Yang Baekhyun rasakan hanyalah hatinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Jongin-ah, kau kan sekamar dengan Chanyeol 2 minggu ini sat ia tak pulang kerumahnya di Roomate. Apa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tentang yeoja itu? Aku hanya khawatir saja, sekarang hanya aku leader disini." Tanya Suho.

"Chanyeol hyung tak pernah cerita apapun padaku, hyung. Chanyeol hyung hanya mengatakan ia cukup dekat dengan Nana sunbae sekarang." Jawab Jongin membuat Baekhyun melotot padanya.

"Mwo?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol kan? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanya Suho lagi.

Baekhyun menggelang lemas. "Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku, hyung."

Suho menghela nafas. "Kalian bertengkar lagi ya? Aigoo…"

Suho memilih menyerah lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya yang ditempatinya bersama Tao.

"Aku yakin kalau Chanyeol hyung berpacaran dengan Nana sunbae."

"Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu, Sehun-ah." Setuju Luhan.

"Kurasa mereka cocok." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Jongin beralih menatap Baekhyun yang kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Dasar tidak peka." Gumam Jongin dalam hati.

,

"Mau bersiap-siap, hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol mendongak lalu kembali berkutat dengan kopernya. "Ne, aku ingin kembali besok saja."

"Bukankah syuting Roomate diundur sampai hari rabu?" heran Jongin lalu membantu Chanyeol menutup kopernya.

"Aku kembali besok saja." Yakin Chanyeol lalu menggeser kopernya kesudut dinding.

"Baiklah, kajja kita bersiap. Dua jam lagi kita mengisi acara di Music Bank."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

,

Setelah mengisi beberapa acara program music dan relity show, Exo kembali pulang menuju dorm.

"hyung, aku pulang sendiri saja. Aku ada janji dengan Taeyeon noona." Pamit Baekhyun pada Suho.

"Ne, jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalumerogoh tasnya dimobil van.

"Dimana ponselku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas frustasi saat ingat ponselnya ketinggalan dikamar.

"Kyungsoo-ah, boleh kupinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menghubungi Taeyeon noona. Sebentar saja." Mohon Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun menelpon Taeyeon setelah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan segera berangkat menuju tempat yang sesuai dengan janjian mereka, Baekhyun memutuskan telponnya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut saat tak sadar membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

From: Nana Noona

Chanyeol-ah, kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu

Deg…

Baekhyun mematung, tangannya sampai gemetaran saat membaca pesan singkat dari member After School itu. Dadanya sampai sesak memikirkan hubungan Chanyeol dengan yeoja ini.

Baekhyun segera mengembalikan ponsel yang dikiranya milik Kyungsoo itu.

"Gomawo. Sampaikan itu pada Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo hanya mesem tak berdosa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan van tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa sesakit ini? Chanyeol dan yeoja itu… benarkah?" gumam Baekhyun disela-sela larinya.

Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa buliran bening telah mengalir indah dari pipi mulusnya.

,

Taeyeon mendengus kesal melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam. Sejak Baekhyun dating, hanya dua patah kata yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun hingga dua jam ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau mendiamkanku seperti ini?" protes Taeyeon.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, noona."

"Jangan berbohong. Kau Nampak sangat sedih. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taeyeon lagi sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya membuat Taeyeon menghela nafas frustasi.

"Kau memikirkan yeoja lain?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget lalu menatap Taeyeon. "Noona, jaga bicaramu."

"Jadi kau benar-benar memikirkan yeoja lain? Ya Tuhan… lalu kau anggap aku apa selama ini?" marah Taeyeon.

"Noona, kau salah paham, aku tidak memikirkan yeoja manapaun."

"Aku memikirkan namja itu." Sambung Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau sangat aneh hari ini. Jangan membohongiku. Aku lebih tua dan lebih dewasa darimu. Jangan coba-coba untuk membohongiku!"

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau mau mengatakan aku masih bocah begitu!" marah Baekhyun sambil menatap Taeyeon tajam.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata dongsaengku kalau kau tak sunguh-sungguh mencintaiku."

Baekhyun diam mematung. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya juga membenarkan ucapan dongsaeng Taeyeon itu.

"Aku mau pulang."

Taeyeon berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam mematung.

"Chanyeol…" tanpa kesadarannya, hanya nama itu yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun.

,

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah kejadian kemarin malam Baekhyun hanya bias diam tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol berada diruang tengah sambil membenahi kopernya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendongak lalu menunduk. "Aku mau kerumah. Rumah Roomate." Jawab Chanyeol singkat membuat dada Baekhyun kembali sakit.

"Kau mau tinggal berdua dengan Nana disana?" Tanya Baekhyun sengit hingga lupa menaruh embel-embel 'sunbae' dibelakang nama Nana.

Semua member, kecuali Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun was-was. Sedangkan Chanyeol Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Itu urusanku. Aku mau tinggal berdua dengan Nana atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung kenapa jawaban yang terkesan menantang itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, kini Baekhyun telah menyadari suatu hal.

Baekhyun menyeret lengan dan koper Baekhyun bersamaan menuju kamarnya. Semua member menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun takut dan was-was.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bantal dan selimut Kyungsoo dan meleparkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, mulai sekarang kau tidur dengan Jongin lagi." Ucap Baekhyun tegas lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Blamm…

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bingung saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua isi kopernya keatas ranjang yang dulu pernah menjadi tempar tidurnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kenapa kau mengeluarkan semua pakaianku" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak boleh dengan yeoja itu." Sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Kau kenapa? Nana noona menungguku, Baekhyun-ah."

Plakk…

Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. Baekhyun menamparnya.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DIA MENUNGGUMU ATAU APA! KAU MILIKKU!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Bae… Baek…"

"Kau tidak tahu sakitnya aku saat member lain mengatakan kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan yeoja itu? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku!" marah Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Kau sakit? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" jawab Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Lalu bagaimana rasa sakit yang aku rasakan melihatmu berpacaran dengan yeoja lain 4 bulan ini? Memanggilnya dengan mesra, bahkan kau mencium kekasihmu didepan mataku. Apa kau bisa merasakan sakit yang kurasakan?"

Baekhyun melepas cengkraman kerah kemeja Chanyeol. "Ka… kau…"

Chanyeol menunduki. "Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau tak pernah menoleh padaku. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan dunia barumu."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya dan terisak. "Hiks… Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol mendongak dan wajahnya telah penuh dengan air mata. "Sekarang bandingkan dengan rasa sakitku selama ini. Bandingkan. Aku pihak yang lebih tersakiti, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun makin terisak. Baekhyun menyesal kenapa lebih menuruti perasaan sesaatnya pada idolanya itu. Meski hati kecilnya telah lama meyakinkannya untuk mengucapkan kata cintanya pada Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol… hiks…"

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih lalu mengembalikan naju-bajunya yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun tadi kedalam koper.

"Aku ingin melupakanmu. Nana noona menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku ingin memulai hidup baruku dengan melupakanmu."

Grepp…

Chanyeol tersentak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Chanyeol.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku, Baek."jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"Maafkan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku lebih mementingkan perasaan sesaatku. Maafkan aku, Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol menangis lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis lebih histeris dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah mencintaiku, jangan terima perasaan yeoja itu, aku mohon. Aku akan memutuskan Taeyeon noona sekarang juga. Tetaplah disisiku, Park Chanyeol. Kumohon… hiks.."

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "Ne, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal. Dilepasnya pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Tulus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mencium kening Baekhyun. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu mengangguk semangat. Baekhyun menciumi wajah Chanyeol lalu memeluknya lagi lebih erat.

Chanyeol berkali-kali mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan sebuah kecupan-kecupan penyesalan dipipi Chanyeol.

,

,

,

Sf ini untuk hiburan diri saya sendiri atau Chanbaek shipper mungkin atas berita Baekhyun dengan idolanya T.T astaga… saya kudet kebangetan!

Saya baru tau berita itu pas pagi tadi. Tangan saya ampe gemetaran pas baca berita itu. Tega nian kau Baek. Apa-apaan kau ini! T.T saya sakit ati sumpah! Trus Chanyeol gimana? Saya jadi kepikiran buat ngedukung Chanyeol pacaran ma Nana biar impas.

Saya kecewaaaaaa….. T.T *lebeh* maaf ya kalau ada typo T.T


End file.
